Love Stinks
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: When the BAU is called to help out the CSI's of Miami in a case, Derek, Penelope, Reid and Rossi go to help. However there's only one problem. Derek starts falling for Calleigh and Penelope really likes Eric. Will things ever be right again?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down! Enjoy!**

**Oh and for the 'CSI: Miami' part, Calleigh and Eric aren't in a relationship like they are in the show.**

**Friday July 23rd**** 2010 ; Quantico Virginia **

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were sitting side by side in Garcia's office, working on wrapping up the rest of the 'techy' -as Garcia put it- paperwork and faxing it over to Hotch. They were planning a movie night later on, and they both were pretty excited about it. It used to be a normal, regular thing for them to have movie nights, but ever since Tamara Barnes had come into the picture they had stopped having them. They were just finishing up when Rossi walked into Garcia's office.

"Rossi, please not another case." Derek began.

"It's a case yes," Rossi said. "But only a few of us are going."

"What? Why?" Penelope asked, turning around in her chair.

"Strauss received a call this morning from the Miami Dade Police and they need help on a case of a possible serial killer. The FBI is swamped with cases, and JJ had us already scheduled to go to Arizona."

"Which of us are going?" Derek asked.

"You, Me, Penelope, and Reid. The rest are going to Arizona tomorrow."

"Well I've always wanted to go to Miami." Penelope said. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight is what Hotch is hoping for."

"Tonight?" Pen wailed. She didn't want to give up her movie night with Derek completely.

"I know it's been a tiring day-but this seems like a easy case to solve." Rossi said.

"Easy Rossi?" Derek asked. "What kind of case are we looking at?"

"A serial killer killing in a pattern. The CSI's can't catch him because they haven't considered behavioral profiles yet. They're just the dramatic ones that work on fingerprints and things. So what do you guys say? Are we going to Miami?"

"Yeah." Derek agreed. "Let's go."

Pen quickly shut down her computers and grabbed her laptop. "All right." she said.

On their way out to the SUV's to quickly head home and get their bags packed before they headed off to the airport, they got Reid, who was still at his office reading about the economic crisis.

"How can you find that stuff interesting?" Derek asked, snatching the magazine out of his hands and looking through it.

"The Economy is very interesting when you look at it Derek." Reid said in reply. "The ways it works and doesn't work. Crisis's that can happen to it.."

"Reid." Pen said cutting him off. "The day you turn 35 do me a favor and run for president."

Reid nodded to himself, glad that somebody other than his mother, had finally pointed out he'd make a good president. They tossed the magazine back to him and he continued to read at a fast speed.

A few hours later around 11 that night, they finally arrived at Miami Dade Police headquarters. Horatio Caine, the lieutenant came to meet them at the door as soon as they arrived.

"Thank you for coming here to help us. It seems as if we a serious problem here in Miami." Horatio said.

Rossi asked Horatio questions and took notes so he could later organize them into a behavioral profile. After about ten minutes of talking, Horatio turned to Pen, Derek and Reid.

"Let me introduce you to my CSI's. Normally they work during the day ,but I asked them to stay over and wait for your arrival."

He led them down a hallway and into a room with plenty of machines for testing fingerprints, and all sorts of things like that. Horatio introduced them one by one.

"This is Walter Simmons, he's our Art Theft Specialist. Eric Delko, our fingerprint and drug identification expert, and last but not least this is Calleigh Duquesne, our Ballistics Expert."

Derek nodded at each of them as they were introduced, but when he introduced Calleigh, Derek couldn't take his eyes off her.

Maybe Penelope Garcia wasn't the only woman who could knock him speechless by just looking at her.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I forget to mention that Kevin Lynch does not exist? And yes, there will be drama coming soon.**

Once the introductions had been made, Horatio suggested that he, Rossi and Reid could revisit the crime scenes, Walter could get started on rechecking the evidence and Eric could show Penelope where to set up her computers.

Derek and Calleigh were working on making a duplicate bomb that the unsub had made to blow up his latest victim's garage. They were looking for a signature or something unique that would distinguish this bomb from the other bombs in the world.

"So you're a profiler for the FBI? That's pretty good." Calleigh said as she scattered bomb fragments across the table they were working at.

Glad that she was impressed with him, Derek said:

"Well what about you? You're a CSI in paradise."

She laughed. "Believe me, when you live in Miami year round, it gets old fast."

"Have you always lived in Miami?"

"No. When I was growing up I lived in Louisiana."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Calleigh starting talking about the bomb again:

'So basically what we're trying to do is completely duplicate the bomb the killer used."

"Right. We're looking for a signature. Every guy that works with bombs has a specific one."

"How do we know our killer even made this bomb?"

"Our behavioral profile leads us to think the unsub works with explosives in his life-maybe military. We have Pen looking for Retired Marines in Miami to see if any of them fit our profile. And we all have confidence that one of them will."

"And if one of them fit's the 'profile' then we'll be busting down doors."

"Exactly." Derek said. And then wanting to tease her a little said:

"Unless you think that busting down doors is unattractive."

She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder ,before turning on her heel and saying in reply:

"If I told you what I thought you wouldn't leave another door standing."

Grinning after her as she left to get some blueprints out of the other room Derek had to admit Calleigh had something going on. Penelope was the only girl he had ever been knocked speechless by before, and it felt good to know there was more people out there.

Penelope herself, was just heading down the hall to ask Derek a question about the profile that she didn't understand when she heard him and Calleigh talking to each other.

Not wanting to interrupt she slowed her pace just to hear what they were saying:

"Not unless you think that busting down doors is unattractive." Derek said, with a smirk. Hadn't he, not too long ago used the same pick up line to her? What was she just another girl to him?

Calleigh grinned at him in return and said: "If I told you what I thought you wouldn't leave another door standing."

She turned to walk out the room then, and Pen hid behind the door so she wouldn't see her. Swallowing back tears she watched as Derek, the man she was finally starting to believe had real feelings for her watched another woman the same way he had always watched her.

Angry, hurt and heartbroken, Pen turned down the hallway and went back to the room where she was working with Walter and Eric.

**Please Review! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday July 24th**** 2010; Miami Florida**

**Eric/Penelope**

She was hurt. The more she thought about it- the more it hurt. She tried not to watch them working together but she couldn't help it. They were right across the hallway, and from Pen's seat she could see them perfectly. Why did I ever let myself think he really cared? Pen thought as she ran lists of names.

Eric Delko was sitting across the room working on the newest evidence that Horatio had brought back from the crime scene the night before. They had been working all night long and still nothing. It was like this unsub had completely erased every bit of his life. His birth. Military records everything.

Pen glanced back towards Calleigh and Derek who were talking and laughing as they finished putting the bomb together.

"Your jealous too huh?" Eric asked her.

Pen looked at him. "What makes you think I am?"

She didn't want to admit that she was jealous of Calleigh. She wasn't the jealous type.

"Every ten seconds you look out the door to where Derek and Calleigh are."

"You said 'your jealous too'. What does that mean?"

When he didn't answer Pen back right immediately she said:

"You like Calleigh don't you?"

"We've went on a couple of dates. What about you and Derek?"

"Just a movie night here and there. Nothing too big and important. I thought he liked me."

She stole a look back in the room across the hall and this time Derek had his arm over the back of Calleigh's chair. His eyes met hers for a second.

Eric walked over to where she was sitting and pulled a chair up.

"All right enough of Calleigh and Derek." Eric said. "Let's get this case solved way before they do."

Pen looked at him and smiled. "Good idea."

"So what do we know about this killer from the profile."

"He's more than likely in the Military. We're thinking the marines because the way he leaves the bodies are often the way Marines are told to stand."

Eric nodded. "Ok so the military. Most people come to Florida when they retire to live. That doesn't give us much to go with."

"He also more than likely has something physically wrong with him which is what is attracting him to small petite women. He won't have to worry about fighting them off."

"Right right. So you can check hospital records over the past few years with Marines coming in for physical therapy and I'll go over the crime scene photos and see if there's any way we can tell what physical effect he has."

"How will you do that?" Pen asked.

"I'll see if the blood looked splattered a certain way-he could walk with a limp. CSI stuff."

Pen laughed. "Yeah CSI stuff for sure."

**Calleigh/Derek**

They had been working on resembling that bomb all night long and finally Calleigh placed the last fragment of it completing the bomb.

"Finally! I thought we would never finish!"

"Tell me about it." Derek said, and sneakily put his arm on the back of her chair.

She made no move to make him move his arm, but she didn't lean back either.

"So now that we got this bomb together do you see a signature?" Derek said.

"The only different thing I see is that he tilts all the inner fragments a little to the right more than normal. Meaning he is more than likely left handed. Which is kind of hazardous in bomb making. The wires are almost always on the right."

"Wait a second Calleigh. I don't think he's naturally left handed."

"What?"

"Look at his bomb and then look at ours. His hand slipped numerous times. Meaning that he isn't comfortable with using it."

"So he recently hurt his right arm or hand within the last six months." Calleigh sumed up.

"Exactly."

"I'll call Horatio and let him know we're on to something. Derek, will you go ask the tech girl to run this into her computers?"

Derek stood up and as he turned towards the door he saw Pen looking at him. Her eyes were full of hurt and as soon as she got caught looking at him, she dropped her eyes back to her laptop.

He knew he had hurt her. In all this time he hadn't thought of Pen once. He knew that he had probably blew any chance he ever had to win her heart now. Tamara Barnes and now Calleigh.

Horatio burst into the room right then with Rossi and Reid at his heels.

"We have a possible suspect. Round up the others. Calleigh, you and Penelope are to stay here and work on getting the evidence together. Walter, Eric, Derek, Rossi, and Reid, follow me." Horatio said.

The men followed him out and that left Penelope and Calleigh behind.

_Oh great_. Pen thought as she gathered up the paperwork on the table.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday July 24****th**** 2010, Miami Florida.**

All the guys had left and were on their way to a possible suspect's house. Pen had been left behind with Calleigh-the girl who had been flirting with Derek for days.

As they cleaned up the room Calleigh and Pen talked a bit. Pen didn't want to have small talk with her at first, until she said:

"You know, your lucky you have Derek. He seems like a really nice guy."

"What do you mean? I don't 'have' Derek in any way. We're both single."

"Oh, I thought you guys were at least together. He talks about you constantly."

"Really?" Pen asked, hope filling her once again.

"Yeah, Penelope this and Penelope that. The guy obviously likes you."

"Well, in the time I've spent with Eric, it seems like he likes you too."

Calleigh and Pen both smiled at each other, and Pen had almost entirely forgotten why she hadn't liked Calleigh as much as she did now, earlier.

Then she remembered, Derek had feelings for her. And although she didn't return those feelings it didn't stop the hurt-or jealousy.

About that moment, all the guys came back in the room. They had caught the killer in the act and the case was over. The members of the BAU who were in Miami were heading back to Virginia.

Pen was happy for a second knowing that Virginia was far away from Florida, until she caught Derek looking at Calleigh again. And that of course really, really hurt.

**Later that Evening at the Miami Airport..**

All the CSI's had taken the members of the BAU to the airport to say their goodbyes to each other. Pen tried not to notice that Derek and Calleigh were hugging each other goodbye.

_She just thinks of him as a friend. She just thinks of him as a friend._ Pen kept repeating in her head. Just about then Eric came over to where Pen was at, and said:

"See you around Penelope. You should come back to Florida sometime."

"I will. It's really pretty down here."

"Yeah." Eric said, and his eyes wandered over to where Calleigh and Derek were still hugging each other.

"Don't worry, she told me this morning that she doesn't return romantic feelings for him. Which isn't only good for me, but for you too."

"Yeah, good for the both of us."

They nodded at each other and with one last final goodbye Pen went to get on the plane. She sat towards the back as a test to see if Derek would come back to sit with her.

Shockingly, he did. He made his way back to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby girl, I've hardly seen you at all in the past few days."

"I've haven't seen much of you either Derek."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? You don't already know?"

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah, that. You like her don't you?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

'Calleigh and I dated a long time ago. I thought I recognized her. She didn't recognize me though."

"Didn't she realize it when your name was Derek?"

"I was undercover then, and I couldn't use my real name."

"Oh." she said.

It didn't exactly excuse the fact he had been hitting her, but like she had told Eric, Calleigh didn't like him that way-anymore-and that was a good thing.

She just smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"When will I ever stop doubting you Hot Stuff?"

**And now that Pen and Derek are okay, I have to write Calleigh and Eric for the next chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Won't be a too long, Calleigh/Eric story because it's technically a Criminal Minds Story. Enjoy. ; )**

**Saturday, July 24****th**** 2010, Miami Florida**

The members of the BAU were off and on their way back to Virginia. Eric was glad of that because it meant everything would go back to normal. Calleigh would be working during the day with him and not Derek. And even for Pen, it was good news. Without Calleigh around, Pen would be the only one Derek was attracted to.

Calleigh and Eric turned to get back into Calleigh's hummer she had drove to the airport. All the other CSI's sensed the tension between them and all got into the other hummer Walter had drove.

"I've missed working with you these last few days Cal." Eric said.

"I've missed working with you too Eric."

"I guess now that Derek's gone, you'll have no choice ,but to put up with me."

"I guess so."

"What's wrong Calleigh?"

"You remember that undercover agent I told you I dated a long time ago?"

"Yeah. Marcus Patterson."

"That was Derek."

"What?"

"We only dated for a few months, because he wasn't ready for a commitment. He must have used a fake name because he was undercover."

"How did you know him?"

"We partnered up with their agency."

"Oh."

They were back at Miami Dade Police Headquarters now , Calleigh turned off the hummer but neither of them made any move to get out.

"You know Calleigh, I've worked undercover before ,but I wouldn't lie to you about who I was."

"Are you trying to say something?" she asked.

"Only that I've missed you."

"M-hm. Sure Eric."

Knowing that she understood what he was trying to say already, he just leaned right across the seats and kissed her. It had been leading up to this moment for months on end, the flirting and asking each other out only to be canceled by work. It seemed like it had been postponed when Derek and Pen were here but now they were back on the right track.

**Sunday July 25****th**** 2010, Quantico Virginia**

Derek and Pen walked back into FBI headquarters to see the rest of the BAU members just getting back from solving another case in Arizona.

"Hey Everyone. How was Miami?" JJ asked.

"Very humid." Reid said. "Which is very typical for Florida, being the state closest to the Equator…"

"Reid!" Everyone said, and the young genius grew quiet.

"You know Baby Girl, we still haven't had our movie night yet."

Pen was shocked he actually remembered their movie night. Smiling at him she said:

"Lead the way Hot Stuff."

They walked out of the FBI headquarters together and out to Derek's car.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Pen asked excitedly.

"I don't know-yet-. What do you want to watch?"

"We could just go to my apartment and watch Love Comes Softly or something like that."

"Not a chance Baby Girl. We're going out to the movie theaters this time. We've waited too long to have this movie night."

"Okay." Pen said. Happy that Derek was focused on her again.

When they got to the movie theater, there were only a few seats left.

"There's two seats over by the front Hot Stuff."

"Once again, not a chance Pen." he said, pulling her towards the adjoining seat towards the end of that aisle.

And for Pen that night just kept getting better and better.

**What do you guys think? Leave it there or keep going with it?**


End file.
